1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte composition and a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery.
In more detail, the present invention relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte composition containing a nonaqueous solvent, an electrolyte salt, a matrix resin, a filler and a surfactant and a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery using the same.
Also, in more detail, the present invention relates to a nonaqueous electrolyte composition containing a nonaqueous solvent, an electrolyte salt, a matrix resin and a filler containing a prescribed aluminum oxide and a nonaqueous electrolyte secondary battery using the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
In recent years, a number of portable electronic appliances have appeared, and it is contrived to achieve downsizing and weight reduction thereof.
Also, in batteries which are used as a power source of a portable electronic appliance, for the purpose of realizing downsizing and weight reduction of the portable electronic appliance, it is demanded to downsize the battery itself and efficiently use a housing space within the portable electronic appliance.
It is known that as a battery which meets such demands, a lithium ion secondary battery having a large energy density is the most suitable.
As such a lithium ion secondary battery, for example, one using a laminated film for an exterior member is put into practical use in view of the facts that it is lightweight and has a high energy density and that a battery having an extremely thin shape can be manufactured and the like.
In a battery using a laminated film as an exterior member, for the purposes of achieving the resistance to liquid leakage and the like, it is performed to apply, as an electrolyte, an electrolytic solution and a matrix resin for holding the electrolytic solution therein, and such a battery is known as a polymer battery.
In such a polymer battery, a degree of shape freedom is largely enhanced by using an aluminum laminated film for the exterior member. On the other hand, there is a possibility that the strength is insufficient so that when a strong force is impressed due to the misuse, deformation is easy to occur.
In that case, so far as such a polymer battery is covered by a firm exterior pack, there is no problem. However, in recent years, following the requirement for realizing a high capacity, the exterior pack becomes simple; and when the deformation is large, a short circuit is easily generated in the inside of the battery, resulting in bringing a possibility that the resultant does not work as a battery.
In order to cope with such problems, there has hitherto been proposed a battery obtained by coating a ceramic on the surface of an electrode (see, for example, JP-A-10-214640).